


Find You

by Medusa (sadistic_despair)



Series: Siren Yuu fic [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Ending, Not Beta Read, Other, Songfic, Yuu is a siren, selkie oc, slight sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadistic_despair/pseuds/Medusa
Summary: Yuu was sweeping, when they realized that something good had came, for once, in their life.Their beloved had came.//Sequel to Siren Song
Relationships: Yuu | Player/OC
Series: Siren Yuu fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180454
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Find You

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel that many wanted, and I'm unsure if it will be as good as the first. Certainly, it did go in an unexpected direction. Not sure if all questions are answered, but it should answer some. 
> 
> The song that semi-inspired this fic was the Find You- Gaullin remix. I had planned to use the lyrics as a way to change the POV, but had found them too repetitive. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope that all those who read will enjoy it ^u^ I had fun writing this

Yuu hummed a quiet melody as they swept the floor of Mostro Lounge. The lounge was empty, past its closing time. 

Yuu began working not too long ago, their current contract having them work at the lounge,and in exchange, Azul would do his best removing traces of Yuu’s presence at the beach. The local government had begun to search for the owner of the hypnotic voice before it took any lives, and had it not been for Azul’s interference, Yuu would probably have been in the government’s grasp. 

And to be fair, Yuu didn’t want to be held by the government,  _ not again.  _

The events that lead up to their current predicament, was truly, rather interesting. 

Yuu’s voice switched from a hum to a quiet singing, as they recalled how they had to reveal their mer form to Jack, Deuce, Ace, and Grim. They all had been shocked, no doubt, but it soon quickly faded once they all realized it would play in their favor. Yet, the Leech twins had known, planning around it. 

In the end, Yuu needed help from the Savanaclaw dorm, ultimately playing into their favor. 

...then it landed them in another contract, not even a day after. 

Yuu continued to sing, this time their voice now heard. No one was in the lounge itself, perhaps someone in the kitchen, Yuu figured, with the amount of noise they heard from that area. But they sang, and sang they did, of the song that their beloved once sang. 

Yuu had promised an eternity with their beloved, yet they couldn’t fulfill their debt. Sometimes, they wished that their beloved would just magically appear, but they knew that it wouldn’t happen. 

But one could hope. 

They continued to mindlessly sing and sweep, thinking about their beloved, until a voice called out to them. 

“Eh, Shachi-chan, why are ya always singin’ that song?” Floyd came out from the kitchen, a dish in hand. He had an almost dazed look- Yuu singing affected all, but to fellow mer, it was to a lesser degree. Nor did it take hold for too longer, either. The dazed look was already gone.

“What’s it to ya?” Yuu growled, unhappy that their singing was interrupted, although they eyed the dish. “What’s that?”

“Oh this? Just some shrimp alfredo.~” 

“And you made it because…?”

“Just felt like it!~”

“I see…” 

Yuu returned to sweeping, their song now a hum, as Floyd began eating his dish. It hadn’t been a minute,  _ a freaking minute,  _ until Floyd spoke again. At this point, Yuu was ready to strangle the mer. They just wanted to sing and hum their melody, was that too much to ask? 

“Wanna taste, Shachi-chan?~”

Yuu eyed the dish, glaring at the eel mer, “What’s the catch, Leech?” 

“Fufufu, answer my question, Shachi-chan.~”

Yuu let out a sigh, and placed their broomstick against the wall. They walked over and took the adjacent seat, looking at the plate. They didn’t look at Floyd, but they uttered their response. 

“It’s a song from someone important.” 

Floyd then wordlessly handed them their fork, not caring if they had used it earlier. Floyd only grinned as he waited for Yuu to take a bite. 

Yuu grabbed a napkin, cleaning the fork before stabbing the shrimp, taking a bit. They took another, savoring the taste. 

“Huh, this is pretty good, Floyd.”

“Fufu, I am pretty great, aren’t I?~”

“When you’re in the mood, that is.” 

Floyd bellowed loudly, somehow finding Yuu’s statement to be funny. 

Yuu looked quizzically at the eel mer, “Eh? What’s so funny, Leech?” 

“Eheh, you’re pretty interesting, aren’t ya?~” 

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


The selkie swam through the familiar shores, searching. It had been months since they last saw their beloved. 

Too long, in fact. 

However, they clung onto the hope that their beloved Yuu was alive- after all, they were alive when they left. 

Even if Yuu hadn’t known. 

Engel could still remember the carriage, how they tried to call out to Yuu, how something restricted their throat, unable to call for them. It was utter agony, unable to voice out their words of caution. They had saw Yuu go inside the carriage, and Engel was able to see their frightened expression as they entered. Engel wanted to help, yet the restraints didn’t allow them. 

Even so, they sang their song. Their voice may not have the same power nor strength as that of Yuu’s, the ability to entrance mortals and to have their voice carry, but it didn’t matter. 

They sang. Even if their words came out as a seal’s barks, honks, and growls. Even if no one understood them, they sang. 

They sang for Yuu. 

After all, they sang of an eternity together in this damned world, hadn’t they? 

  
  
  


_ \---- _

  
  
  
  


“Hey, Floyd?” Yuu asked, messing with the blood-filled glass bead of their seashell bracelet. Its warmth brought a sense of calm over. 

“Hmm?” 

“Do ya think Azul will help me bring someone on over? From my world, that is?”

Floyd titled his head, his eyes rolling upwards in ponderment, letting out a small “hmmmm”. 

“Well, I’m sure you would have to ask Azul yourself, Yuu,” a familiar voice rang out. 

The two mer turned their heads towards the direction of the voice. Jade simply gave a smile as he came closer, as he too, took a seat next to Yuu. 

“I see…” Yuu muttered, lowering their head. They had a small hope, a small hope that they could bring their beloved to this world. They only knew that Engel was alive due to the warmth the bracelet emitted. 

It was their only comfort in this foreign world. 

“Fufu, do not fret, Yuu. Azul is surely bound to find an answer of some sorts, if you ask.” 

“To the point of invention, Jade? After all, it was the carriage that brought me over. Can Azul even recreate such a thing?” Yuu retorted. What are the chances that they could bring over their beloved? 

“Who knows,” Jade shrugged, “Speaking of which, the mirror was wrong, were they not?”

“Oh yea,” Floyd agreed, “Shachi-chan  _ does  _ have magic, so why’d the mirror say they’ve got none?” Floyd looked at Yuu expectedly, giving a toothy grin. 

“Heck if I know,” Yuu replied, “Maybe ‘cause my magic is limited? I can only really use it for my voice and becoming mer, so-“ 

“Ehhhhh, you don’t use a potion?” Floyd looked shocked, his eyes wide and mouth agape. His brother shared a similar look of disbelief, although it was much more subtle. After all, they had used potions to retain their human form. 

“I don’t? I’m half mer, after all,” Yuu replied. Did magic function differently here? If it did, it would explain as to why their magic went unnoticed. It would be simply that the magic mirror is only able to detect the magic native to this world, and as everyone knows, Yuu is no native. 

  
  


“What’s the other half?” Jade titled his head to the side, much more curious about Yuu’s origins than before. 

“Human.” 

“Ehhhhh? I was convinced Shachi-chan was a full mer, fufu, now this is  _ interesting,  _ no?~”

  
  
  
  


\----

  
  
  
  


The water above Engel became murky, radiating an odd warmth. The water was near freezing, and Engel’s body was becoming overheated. Yet, as much as Engel could, they couldn’t swim to colder waters. Something was pulling them in. 

It was like magic. 

Pain shot through all their body.It was nearly unbearable, that Engel almosted wished to die instead of dealing with the immense pain. It endured for the next five minutes, and soon, they found their body being forced out of the water, landing on the sand with a loud smack. Their body was sore, Engel letting out a loud painful whine. 

They took a moment to adjust to their surroundings, noticing that they were on a beach, vacant and devoid of any life. However, they could faintly pick up a certain scent, one that distracted them from all their pain and inner turmoil. 

And that was Yuu’s scent. 

It was faint, oh so very faint, but Engel could still pick it up. The scent had sent them to overdrive, their blood pulsing faster than before. 

Shifting out of their pelt, they hugged it close to ward off the cold night, as they began to track Yuu’s scent, venturing into the forest that bordered the beach. 

Too many times were they nearly caught, too many times were they nearly hunted. No doubt, something knew that Engel was there, but that didn’t deter them. They’ll lose the hunter, sooner or later. It was just a matter of when.

Soon enough, they found themselves near what looked like an academy of some sorts, a gate blocking their way. Yuu’s scent here was strong however, an anxiety started to pool up in their stomach. What if they couldn’t get to Yuu? All those months of searching would go down the drain, and they would have no one to return to. 

Letting out a pitiful sigh, they turned to leave, until they heard a voice call out to them. 

“Who are you?” 

Engel looked towards the direction of the voice, their black eyes locking with amber ones. 

Engel didn’t say a word, yet the person came closer. It wasn’t until when they were directly across from them on the other side of the gate did Engel notice their features, as the moon provided little light. The person had white hair and wolf ears, and a somewhat dark complexion., They had a strong build that intimidated Engel, but judging by their relaxed pose, they knew they posed no threat. Despite that, even if they did indeed pose a threat, Engel felt confident enough of their own strength to take them down. 

“I’m Engel,” the selkie finally stated, albeit reluctantly, “And you are?” Something about the beastman felt familiar, although Engel couldn’t figure out as to why. 

“Jack. Tell me, why do you smell of blood?” Jack asked, his eyes now glaring at the selkie. 

There was no visible trail of blood on Engel, but they did have _ some _ . 

Their bracelet. 

Engel raised their hand to show off their bracelet, of which had seashells and small, blood-filled glass beads. Mer often gave one another bracelets, with their scales, to their beloved. Yet, as Engel and Yuu were not the typical mer, they made do. 

It was their only connection, and the only way they knew if the other lived. Engel could still feel the warmth of the bracelet, although it was beginning to grow warmer the more they came close to Yuu’s location. No doubt, Yuu was in this academy. 

“The blood of my beloved. They have a similar one, although with my blood,” Engel stated, proudly. 

Jack didn’t say a word, but he glanced around. “I know a way to get you inside, but you’ll have to trust me, alright?”

“You’ll do that?” Engel gasped, clutching onto their pelt with their free hand. 

Jack looked at them again, and shook his head, “I’ll get you some clothes too.”

“Oh, thank you!” 

Jack glanced behind Engel, and said, “We should hurry, I don’t think we have much time.”

  
  
  
  


\----

  
  
  


“It’s time for me to leave, so I suppose I’ll be on my way,” Yuu began, as they got up from their seat. 

“Leaving so soon, Shachi-chan?~” Floyd grabbed Yuu’s wrist, as the siren looked at them with great disdain. This was often why they avoided Floyd, the eel mer was too much for them to handle. 

“Is there a reason why I shouldn’t, Leech?” Yuu turned to look at the other Leech brother, who was only giving them a close-eyed smile. Very helpful. 

“It’s not  _ that _ late, is it, Jade?~” 

“It’s literally almost curfew, Sir Strangles-People.”

“Stay the night! You’re mer, you’ll fit right in.~”

“Pray tell, Leech, where would I sleep?”

At this question, Floyd let go of Yuu’s hand as they massaged the area. He seemed to actually be in thought, something of which Yuu rarely saw.

“Hm, would they sleep with us, Jade?” Floyd wondered out loud, his grin becoming bigger, showcasing all of his sharp teeth. Yuu wondered

“I’m leaving,” Yuu quickly said, already striding away from the brothers. The warmth from their bracelet grew, borderline burning them. Yuu furrowed their brows, the pain stinging yet not unbearable. Yuu didn’t stop walking, even when one of the brothers called out to them. As soon as they were out of sight, Yuu broke out in a run. 

  
  
  


_ \----- _

  
  
  


Engel sighed happily as they fondled with the beads of their bracelet, its warmth growing stronger. It only ever did that after long periods of absence of the other bracelet, as the bracelets were made to function in such a way. Yuu’s mother had personally made the bracelets, carefully telling them what each sign had meant. 

Warmth meant the other was alive and well. Absence of warmth meant death. 

And burning, after being separated for a long time, meant the other was near. 

And boy, was Engel just vibrating with a certain happiness. Months and months of searching, and finally their search bore fruit. 

“Hot chocolate?” 

Engel snapped out of their daydream, looking at the owner of the voice. It was Jack, whose hand was in front of her, with a mug of hot chocolate within its grasp. 

“Ah, many thanks, Jack,” Engel grabbed ahold of the mug, pulling it close to their person. They adorned some ill-fitting clothing, although it was all that Jack could offer. At least, Engel mused, they had something on. Better to wear baggy clothing than to be out and about naked. 

“How do you know Yuu?” Jack asked. It was still rather early to the night, for it was not for another two hours did Jack need to go to bed. It was by sheer luck that Jack had encountered Engel on his nightly jog. He could smell something, or someone, hunting the mer. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it was obvious to him that the mer was in danger. 

It took some explaining to the other dorm members as to why he brought a mer, of all people, inside to Savanaclaw. Even more, it was rather obvious that Engel didn’t attend the college, as everyone, to an extent, possessed a certain aura that only one could find at Night Raven College, after staying for a while. 

Although, it didn’t take long for everyone to accept Engel, either. As strength was favoured amongst the beastmen, Engel had plenty. And tenacity, to boot. No doubt, had Engel been a native of this world, they would surely have been sorted into Savanaclaw. 

“Hmm,” Engel pondered out loud, “As you said earlier, I’m not from this world and neither is Yuu.”

Jack nodded, not saying a word, intently listening. 

“I’ll explain a few things of which are important before I begin. Our world,” a sip from the mug, “is harsh upon its inhabitants. Non-humans are rare and few, our numbers hunted to its current state. People are encouraged to kill or kidnap us, and use us for their dirty deeds.” Engel let out a hoare laugh, but they continued. 

“Thus, we thrive in secret, away from humans. We’re isolated, and we flee at any instance of human interference. Only a few humans are taken within our communities, Yuu’s mother being one of them. Truly, the Kishimoto family have been rather unfortunate.”

Jack raised a brow at the name, never having heard Yuu’s family name before. 

“We met at sea, when Yuu was exploring their mer side. They were lucky enough to meet with their father’s side of the family, as orcas are matrilineal. Although whatever attachment they had with them was soon broken, by humans.” 

“What do you mean?” Jack asked, taking in all the information. 

“Humans started to fish in their territory, so they left, and left me in charge of telling Yuu. Thankfully, no one was harmed, however, it was found that Miss Kishimoto was a mer’s wife, that of a siren no less.”

Engel took a sip of their hot chocolate, the beverage slowly, but surely, becoming cold. 

“Miss Kishimoto fashioned us these bracelets, and a few other trinkets before she was taken. I believe we were about… I say, 13 summers old by then? Yuu was taken in by my community, so we’ve been close since then. Only about a year ago did we… ah, become one another’s beloveds.”

“I see…”

“Did that answer your question?” Engel watched Jack’s expression, as he processed the new information. It was a lot, after all, Engel basically telling all of Yuu’s life in a very condensed summary. 

“I suppose it does.”

  
  
  


_ \-----  _

  
  
  


Yuu ran out from the mirror, their bracelet practically glowing and humming with life. They stood, searching for Engel. Yuu could smell Engel’s scent in the area, but they didn’t know where they were in. 

It wasn’t until they felt their phone buzz in their back pocket did they find out. 

_ Savanaclaw.  _

As quick as one can be, Yuu hurried and teleported through the mirror once more. 

  
  
  


\----

“I’ve told Yuu that you’re here, Engel, “Jack stated, as he picked up the mugs of hot chocolate, “I’ll be right back.”

Engel didn’t say a word, still clutching onto their pelt firmly. There was never a moment when they were without their pelt, the only other person ever granted permission to even remotely touch it, was Yuu. 

Engel was unsure of how they would tell Yuu of the news from their world, nor was Engel even sure that they could return. Stories of transporting to other worlds always ended the same- no return to their home. 

Yet Engel had a feeling that they wouldn’t mind that. 

Anything better than that damned world. 

  
  
  


\----

  
  
  


Yuu ran, ignoring all the curious glances and glares that were thrown their way. They tracked Engel’s scent, and at last…

They saw Engel, pleasantly conversing with Jack, their pelt in their lap, and a content face. Yuu could feel their bracelet cool down, as did Engel. The selkie turned to look at their beloved arrival, tears pricking their eyes, and a smile making its way onto their face. 

“It’s been too long, Yuu.”

Yuu ran to them, surprising Jack in the process, and hugged Engel. 

“Too long, my love. Too long.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


….as Jack watched, unsure of what to do. He decided it would be best to leave the lovers alone, so he quietly left. Yuu knew the way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps I should have done more research into this, as I found out that orcas eat seals, though not all :)  
> Might just make a third installment as to what may lay in the future for these mer lovers, in regards as to staying permanently in Twisted Wonderland. 
> 
> Also, can't get over how Shachi-chan sounds like salchicha (hot dog). Like, I can't even see Shachi-chan any other way.


End file.
